


Love is not weakness

by JustAnotherFanGirl41319



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa (the 100) - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFanGirl41319/pseuds/JustAnotherFanGirl41319
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about Clexa being cute and fluffy yet slightly angsty. Enjoy!





	Love is not weakness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is SUPER old, wrote it back in April 2016 when I first started binging the show. Essentially it's a quick little moment that Clarke and Lexa have in the woods while on a hunt with the guard, even Heda needs a break sometimes.

Clarke watched Heda as they silently moved through the woods. They were on a hunt, their first together in months. The two had not had much time to spend together since the peace negotiations had begun between the Coalition, the Sky People and the Ice Nation. It had been a tense half year and peace did not seem a possibility. Most of the strife was over Clarke in one way or another. 

The Sky People would not accept that Clarke did not want to be one of them any longer, that she chose to be of the Tree People and rule alongside Heda. The relationship between Lexa and Clarke caused a near uproar, the Skaikru believed the leader of the Grounders had used something to control and manipulate Clarke’s mind. The Ice Nation on the other hand did not trust any of the Sky People, even Wanheda who brought down the Mountain and pledged herself to the Trikru.

The constant arguing, backstabbing, and occasional assassination attempt had kept the young leaders busy with barely enough time to rest before another problem arose. It had begun to weigh heavy on Lexa, as it became a question of loyalty within the Coalition. Lexa made a choice to add Skaikru as the thirteenth colony and she knew it would be hard, but worth it. The advancements these new people held would help shape a new era for her people and she stove to give them her all, whether they saw that or not.

Clarke watched her lover as they made their way through the woods, the night prior had been their first night together in over a month and while they were both still exhausted, being able to sleep in the others arms had allowed them a much needed restful and sound sleep.

Due to her constant vigilance Clarke was thankfully the first and only one to notice that their fearless leader needed a moment to let go and then collect herself. She halted the group with a quick wave of her hand, Lexa closed her eyes and took a breath knowing her lover had caught on to her silent distress.

“Leave us, I will protect Heda. Scout ahead and wait for us.” Clarke gave the command in a low tone, using the native language she had learned, letting the warriors know there was no room for discussion. They bowed and murmured “Sha, Wanheda.”

Clarke and Lexa stood where they were for a few moments waiting for their men to move further out before speaking. Clarke let go of a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding and in that moment Lexa broke. If not for Clarke’s arms she would have fallen to the ground. Clarke held the brunette close to her as she shook with tears. Clarke rubbed her hand up and down Lexa’s back in soothing circles, murmuring softly to her.

Feeling Lexa's full weight fall against her, she realized her lover could no longer hold herself up, Clarke looked around and saw a stump close by. She slowly walked them over to it and lowered herself down. Lexa sank down to the earth thankfully, curling up as close to her blonde lover as possible gripping Clarke’s waist tightly, holding her close as if scared the blonde might disappear.

“Lexa breathe. It’ll be okay, ai hodnes. You are safe with me.” Clarke said quickly, gripping the back of Lexa’s head and pressing her lips to the crown of her head repeatedly.

She felt Lexa nods her head where is rested against her abdomen. Lexa took a shuddering breath and looked up at Clarke.

“I love you.” Tears still fresh in her eyes, Lexa titled her chin up seeking Clarke’s mouth out with her own. The blonde warrior smiled and met her lover halfway, kissing her gently. “Ai hod yu in, Leksa.” Clarke said softly against the other girl’s lips.

Lexa smiled shyly, “Can we.. can you.. just hold me for a moment, Clarke?”

Clarke smiled gently down at the younger woman, “always Lex, I will always be here for you baby.” The blonde leaned down and kissed her lover once more before the brunette curled into her blonde lover, holding her tightly.

They sat like that for awhile, Clarke humming softly as she rubbed soft circles over the brunettes back. Lexa had long since calmed down, she had taken to drawing nonsensical shapes on Clarke’s thighs.

“Talk to me Lex.” Clarke brought her hand from Lexa’s back to the nape of her head. Lexa slowly raised her head and locked eyes with the blonde.

“They almost killed you.” Lexa said, her voice stronger than she felt in that moment. “Again.”

Clarke’s breath caught, and she shook her head. She rubbed her thumbs softly along her dark haired lovers jaw. “But they didn’t. I’m okay, Lexa. You didn’t lose me.”

Lexa’s head snapped up, “And what about the next time? When the Ice Nation or another clan rises up and tries to take over by killing you. Everyone knows what you mean to me Clarke, what we have is special and I am not going to allow anyone to threaten it.”

Clarke smiled sadly and nodded, “I understand, ai hodnes. I am yours, and you are mine.” Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa chastely. “As you said they all know it and that just means there is nothing we can do about their actions. We must not let what people may do dictate how we live our lives Lexa, and I..”

Lexa cocked her head to the side when Clarke didn’t finish her thought, “What, hodnes?” Clarke blew out a breath and forced a laugh, her cheeks were bright red and she couldn’t look Lexa in the face.

“I- um,” Clarke raised a hand and scratched at the back of her head, trying in vain to delay this moment of her possible embarrassment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Lexa and cupping her face with one hand. “Lex I want things for us, a future and maybe even… a family.”

A grin spread across Lexa’s face and she surged up to kiss Clarke, hard. The force of it brought them up and over the stump to the forest floor. Clarke broke the kiss laughing and rolled on top of the Heda. She smiled brightly and chuckled, “So I guess this means you feel the same?” She asks hesitantly. Lexa grins and rolls them over so she’s on top, she leans down and connects her lips with Clarke’s briefly, “Yes, my love, more than anything.”

Clarke grinned widely and pulled Lexa in for a hard kiss, deepening it, causing the brunette to moan softly. The blonde’s hands began to wander, one traveling down the young leader’s body gripping her rear as the other tangled in the depths of brunette locks. Lexa slid her body strategically to the side just slightly allowing one of her legs to slide in-between her lovers legs. Clarke moaned arching up into Lexa’s leg, relishing in the friction it allowed.

Both girls groaned as they moved in unison, each feeling the pressure the other’s leg allowed. As their lips separated Clarke’s head fell back hitting the earth with a thud as Lexa’s mouth sought out Clarke’s pale neck. Her breath hitched as Lexa worked on her neck, with out a doubt creating a mark that will be visible over her collar.

“Lex.. we should… oh god, we should go.” Lexa let up on her ministrations, sighing deeply as she moved back to look Clark in the eyes. “I want to continue this, Love, I do… but we need to meet up with the others.”

Lexa nodded, a gentle smile on her lips, “I suppose you are right.” Lexa lifted her body up and ambled to her feet, she held her arm out to assist Clarke to her feet. Clarke grasped Lexa’s forearm and shot up to her feet, pulling the brunette in close to her body and wrapping her other arm around the Commander’s body. She smiled and leaned in to kiss her lover one more time. “We will continue this back in TonDC, after our hunt.” Lexa demanded with an arched eyebrow, daring her warrior to say otherwise.

Clarke laughed gently before nodding, “of course, my love.” She brushed back a strand of hair and tucked it behind Lexa’s ear. “We will continue both our talk and our extra activities.” Lexa sighed at the clause her love had slipped in but nodded accepting the reality behind it. This wasn’t something they could ignore, and it was definitely something they needed to talk about together and possibly with the rest of their trusted council members.

“Perhaps we should stop at Arkadia before heading back to TonDC, we should talk with the Sky People about new trade options or perhaps a crop trade,“ Clarke cut her off with a quick kiss and a shake of the head.

"We can send an emissary, someone to speak for you, perhaps Indra.” Clarke answered quickly. Lexa cocked her head to the side in confusion at Clarke. Clarke sighed, “I just don't think anything warrants a visit from Heda in Skaikru territory. If we visit them for seemingly no reason it will seam we are playing favorites.”

Lexa thought about Clarke’s words and nodded, “You may be right.” Clarke snorted and gave her a look. Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes, “Okay fine, you are right. But it couldn’t hurt to stop by and see your friends and perhaps your mother.” Clarke groaned at that, “Do I have to?” Lexa chuckled before spinning Clarke in the direction their men went and giving her a small push. “You can’t hide from her forever, Clarke.” 

Clarke grumbled good-naturedly as she picked up speed towards their intended hunting ground. “I can try.”

Lexa laughed as she followed Clarke, “Race you.” Clarke grinned glad to take the challenge.


End file.
